User blog:NoBanana/The Adventures of Fredey Fly
I'm not going to post a blog on all my survival 303 games. Just the interesting ones. It just so happened I got two interesting games in quick succession, so it may seem like I am spamming blogs, but it should die down very quickly. NoBanana's Castlenuking Tests Originally, I had no intention on staying on for a long time. I had joined onto the new map because I wanted to know how many explosives it took to knock over a medieval wall. I was using the new map because it had less people to bother me, more of which I had met and were friends with me, and a nice place to create explosives without too many drawbacks. I made a forge, and a triple steel pickaxe for mining ingredients, and I headed to Stonewall. There was also a baker who was trading various high level foods for ores, something I immediately took advantage of, and I bought their entire stock, causing them to re-do the pricing scheme, and I started making gunpowder. I had borrowed a medieval wall of a guy living on volcano, who was a mithrilite called Worduke and I had helped in my previous game (I had done so while doing a practice I call "Industrialised Friendship Creation", where I go around trying to make as many friends as possible, in such a way they will remember me in a week or so's time, and help me out in a war or something). They left soonish after without doing anything, but the remains they left behind just kept on being useful. After detonating a grand total of 21 gunpowder in my attempts to knock over the medieval wall, and creating a lot more for blowing up other things (such as huts, which blow up beautifully if put on a high place and given about 5-6 gunpowder), I gave up after blowing up 6 gunpowder simultaneously to no effect. I tried it with two bombs, as I expected one bomb would have no effect at all if 6 simultaneous gunpowder explosions didn't do anything, and to my surprise, the wall was knocked off the brick grid. I tried it with one, and that also knocked it off the brick grid. This was still not the end of my quest, as I had still not knocked over a wall, which is what you will need to do in a raiding situation (although setting up all the bombs and the flaming leaves in the right way would take longer than placing and climbing over a ladder anyway). I was in the process of making three bombs to see if that worked, when a new player joined. They spawned on my island, and asked what I was doing. I explained, and politely asked them to leave, as I feared that if they stayed a stray explosive material may blow them to smithereens, which I wasn't keen on having someone remember me by, and so they walked to the nearest forest, made a basic set of tools, and to my surprise, lit a large leaves and starting dragburning everything I had set up. I was on IOS, meaning I couldn't take a video, and I couldn't put out all the fires, so the best I could do was trick them into confessing they dragburned. I decided to finish the job and test out three bombs before I called it a day (once you've gone through over 36 ores to knock over a single segment of wall which can simply be retooled and put back, it's lost its destructive value). At this point, the little bugger had tricked my good friend the baker into taking them in as an assistant. I couldn't raid the baker, as I was friends with them, but I couldn't let the dragburner get away with it either. Fortunately, my good friend ultrabug came in to save the day :D Ultrabug Ultrabug stayed on for a while, and we had a good time. I explained the situation, and I "hired" them as my mercenary. Ultra got mithril in an impressive time, and I provided 2 bombs and 5 gunpowder. I headed off to shipwreck to try and get a quiver and some fabric, but someone had already taken it, so I just got a herbal remedy and poison instead, and made the quivers manually. We made a few more bolts for their crossbow (and mine, which I had made just in case), and I watched them sail off into the distance and blow the heck out of the village, and everyone inside it ragequit. I had exacted revenge without hurting my reputation. Mission accomplished (although I did feel kinda bad about making the baker ragequit, it was necessary to get rid of the dragburner as a top priority). After that, we tried to make a village, but that failed as I kept going AFK, ultra was always off getting mithril and bluesteel, and anyone who joined the tribe left the server moments after unexplained, so we gave up quickly. Annacaza also joined, but nothing much happened with them, as they're far too solitary to help me in my "Lets interact with EVERYONE and see what they're like! :D" adventures. Fortunately, to break the ice, FredeyFly joined, and they stayed on until I had to go. FredeyFly When FredeyFly joined, their first action was to trick me into going inside a forge, and locking me in with structure walls, so I lit the forge in an attempt to get out. This made Fredey retool it, as they didn't want to lose the forge, and I shot them with my crossbow, killing them in one hit. Fortunately, Fredey had stored just in time, so nothing was lost. At this point, Fredey respawned on the same island, and after a bit, shot me to death with a long bow (which I have discovered is really OP for beginners) while I was sorting out the stuff I had stored, meaning I lost everything. I respawned on basin, and tried to get myself the the old base of Worduke while Fredey wasn't looking, but they noticed me and shot me to death again. I appealed to FredeyFly's nicer side, and that (along with the fact they felt really bad about burning down worduke's base) meant I got some time to actually get some basic tools. My first move was to get a long bow, and then I moved on to rockshard and quickly jumped to steel and got my crossbow back, along with a quiver I made from spare materials in my inventory (proof that foraging everything is a good thing). Realising they were in no position to beat me now that I was more paranoid about being assassinated and had all my old stuff back, Fredey gave me some stuff they got from the old base, which included a load of ores I couldn't actually make into tools, and some bread. When I ate the bread, I found it was poisoned, and I never figured out if it was Fredey who poisoned it or Worduke being a troll to any raiders who came by, but if it hadn't been for me going to shipwreck and taking that herbal remedy, I would be dead along with all my new tools. Proof #2 that you should forage everything that may be of use later. I headed to stonewall, as it was the closest source of bento hide, and I collected a load for later use, and after that I went to volcano island. I wanted to find the mithril room. I won't describe the process of looking for it, as I may get banned for revealing the location of mithril on the new map, but I found the location, and I was impressed by how awesome it looked. There was even flowing magma going down the side of one of the walls! I made a note to myself to live in that cave one day, and mined the mithril. After this, Fredey made sure that the peace treaty was permanent, as neither of us was going to figure out the crescent mithril any time soon, and 20 minutes is a long time to wait while being hunted down by a mithrilite with a quiver and a crossbow, and after I told them I had no intention of killing them, I met them at overhang, where I collected some rockma hide for my reinforced mithril armour. I made a set of that, and as I had to go in about half an hour, I decided to spend it wisely. We found the only well developed tribe on the server, which happened to be right next to us, and it looked beautiful. I decided to stay put and help them out. Since my Industrialised Friendship Creation had reached the owner of the tribe, I was welcomed, along with my friend Fredey. The tribe quickly grew, and since it was mainly a farming tribe, we had lots of pie, bread, and once Fredey had got their input, fried chicken. I had to go shortly after that, but it was a great time, and I'd like to thank everyone who joined me on that server for being so nice :D! Except the dragburner. That guy was a jerk. Category:Blog posts